


Trick Or Treat

by RiverSong1112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean insists on taking Cas trick or treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 10/31/12
> 
> http://fanficsbyraine.tumblr.com/post/34686854031/trick-or-treat

”I do not understand, Dean. Why’re you making me put these things on?” Castiel asks, holding a pair of costume wings and giving Dean a rather hopeless look.

“Because you have a wear a costume to trick or treat. I figured, out of everything at the store, you’d be the least upset at being an angel.” Dean purposely didn’t mention the rather tempting cat costume he saw.

“My wing span is six feet in my vessel. This is demeaning,” Castiel replies, putting on the wings anyway.

“don’t be such a spoilsport. Every one enjoys free candy.,” Dean says, putting on his spurred boots and straightening his vest.

“I don’t need to eat,” Castiel reminds, watching Dean.

“Tonight, you do. Besides, I like the wings since I can’t see your real ones.” Dean gives the angel a quick peck on the lips before donning his knock off stetson. “Let’s go.”

—-

It takes Castiel five houses to learn to say trick or treat and he didn’t smile at the house’s occupants who opened the door at all. At least this also meant he didn’t catch on to the looks of “what the hell are two grown men tick or treating without a child?”

And at the end of it all, they had two bags full of candy. Dean made Castiel try one of each type of candy, watching his face as he tasted each one. When the angel made a happy noise at a Milky Way, Dean leans in, capturing Castiel’s lips with his own, unable to stop himself. It was then Sam walked in.

“If you two are planning on having sex or even playing tonsil hockey you should really put a sock on the door or something.” Then kiss breaks with a start, both turning to look at Sam.

“Bitch,” Dean replies, teasingly pulling Castiel closer to him and sticking another Milky Way into the angel’s mouth.

“Jerk,” Sam replies, stealing a pack of skittles and heading to the bathroom.


End file.
